The Memory of Tom Riddle
by HazelVex
Summary: (Re-Write)(No.2 of the AD Series): Tom Marvolo Riddle had been intrigued in the petite second year ever since he had felt her pass; felt her magic and the mark that was left on her. Avril was first wary but it soon gave way to dependency. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and the inhabitants of Hogwarts live in fear, but killing mudbloods doesn't matter anymore...Avril does.
1. The Small Town of Avery Moors

**A/N- If you haven't already, please ready The Last Potter, which is the story prior to this one. Whilst you are under no obligation to do so, it might help clear any confusion up on this one. I would also like to point out I do not own Harry Potter and neither do I claim to, hence why this is on a FANFICTION website. That is all- enjoy!(or hate, whichever you prefer)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Small Town of Avery Moors**

Everyone knew everyone in the small town of Avery Moors, which was all very well because there was little over 400people living there, including all the children. So, naturally, they became very curious when the lonely man from up Avery Hill came back in late June with a pale little girl. She seemed a fragile thing, and she was very small, despite being told she was to be thirteen that coming October. Those who were old enough to remember, could remember the girl visiting before, once, when she was very little- barely a scrap of a girl then; mind you, as Mrs Bird from down the post office pointed out, she was still hardly a scrap of girl now.

Coming late into the summer holidays, when most of the town were away on their seaside trips down to Cornwall or even abroad, the same girl Mr Lupin had come back with that just passed June, walked down by herself into the heart of the village in an attempt to look for something to do. It was as though the Queen had decided to go for a stroll along the ancient streets, as in an instant everybody was secretly following her and pointing her out, whispering to one another like old gossips.

The girl walked into the small park and sat on an empty swing, away from most of the children. It was a few moments before one brave soul walked up to her and smiled. He was about fourteen, and already filling out across the shoulders and had dirty blonde hair that was folded over as a quiff at the front of his forehead. He was, as you would put in, one of those boys all the girls seemed to fall for.

"Hi," he said, sticking out a hand. "I'm Jimmy Copper."

The girl looked at him in a moment's pause before shaking it. "Avril."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy said. He peered at her. "You're awfully pale for summer. Have you been ill or something?"

"No," Avril said. "I don't tan."

Jimmy just shrugged this oddity off. "Got a surname?"

"I did," Avril said. "I don't use it anymore."

"Why not?" Jimmy pushed.

Everyone watching would swear later on that they saw the girl flinch.

"Because it wasn't my real one," Avril said, her voice cooling slightly.

"So," Jimmy said, sitting on the swing next to her. "You're living with Mr Lupin for the summer? He a relation of yours?"

"No," Avril said. "He's my godfather. And yes- I'll be living with him over the summer- and every summer after that."

"What? You won't be coming for Christmas or Easter?" Jimmy frowned.

"I go to a boarding school," Avril said simply. "We get Christmas off but we only go home if we want to, so I might. But I doubt it. And we don't really celebrate Easter."

Jimmy pinned her down as posh girl. Going to boarding schools was expensive- just as much as a private school. "So, is your family rich? You have to be to go to a boarding school."

Avril nodded, contradicting what followed slightly. "You don't have to pay to go to my school. You pay for your uniform and books but that's it."

Jimmy peered at the pale girl. She was very pretty, and no doubt about it. She had silvery grey, blue, green and black eyes- each colour a fleck creating a very intriguing eye colour. Her raven black hair hung in soft curls down to her chest; the curls weren't overly curly but there was the odd few while the rest was pretty much just curled at the bottom. He wondered if she curled it on purpose. She was slight, short but otherwise there was nothing much to her.

"Sounds like hell," Jimmy said. "I go to the nearest secondary school- just over the moors. Nothing special or anything but at least we get Easter off."

"Oh no, we have a spring holiday, but we don't get to go home," Avril said. "It's only a week long whereas Christmas is three."

Jimmy just nodded. "What's the name of this school?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Don't matter."

"Hogwarts," the girl said. "It's called Hogwarts."

"You're right, I haven't heard of it. Sounds like a funny old place with a name like Hogwarts."

Avril shrugged. "What's yours called?"

"Greystone," Jimmy said.

"There you are. At least Hogwarts sounds exciting."

"Well, is it?"

She tilted her head slightly, "Me and my friends almost died last year so…yeah."

"How did you almost die last year?" Jimmy asked, completely stunned that a school could be quite that dangerous.

The girl stood up. "Nice meeting you Jimmy." And then she walked off.

As you can imagine, poor Jimmy was hounded for answers about the strange girl called Avril without-a-surname. And nobody had heard of a school called Hogwarts. One lady went onto the internet and googled it but there weren't any search results. Either the girl was a liar or Jimmy had misheard because there was no record of any boarding school called Hogwarts. And even stranger was that they didn't see her for the rest of the summer. However, they did see Mr Lupin when he came down to the corner shop to get a few bare necessities.

"I hear your goddaughter is staying with you Mr Lupin," a sweet but nosy old lady said to him in the shop.

"Yes, she is, Mrs Parker," Lupin said. "I heard she met the young lad Jimmy."

"Oh yes," Mrs Parker said. "Jimmy's a good little boy. He was trying to be friendly but then she just left without answering his question."

"And what question was that, Mrs Parker?" Lupin asked, picking up a carton of milk.

"Oh, he was only asking how she almost died last year at that funny school…what's it called…. Hogwarts," Mrs Parker said.

Lupin almost dropped the change he was holding. "It's a long story Mrs Parker and I told her she couldn't be long so she must've thought she didn't have the time. Just like I don't. If you would excuse me."

And within thirty seconds Lupin had paid for his groceries and was out of the corner shop like a shot. Of course, Mrs Parker relayed the whole conversation to anybody who would listen, which was everybody, and the small cottage up on the hill once again became a topic of interest. Those who lived close enough also noticed the amount of owls that flew in and out of cottage and naturally found it bizarre but thought little of it as, as Muggles, there was no rational explanation.

And from that day, where Mrs Parker met Mr Lupin, the inhabitants of Avery Moors speculated and gossiped and tried to find out as much as possible but didn't have much else to go on as they didn't see the girl or Mr Lupin for the rest of the summer, unless they were nosy enough to be staring at the hill for any sign of movement in the windows. And if they were nosy enough they would have been surprised to see a lot of wand waving. It was remarkable, really, how all that wand waving had gone unnoticed. Oh, and not to mention, the green flashes as they disappeared into the fireplace. It was amusing just how ignorant nosy parkers could be.


	2. Look Behind My Walls

**Chapter 2- Look Behind My Walls**

She was under the constant belief that she didn't need to know. They tried to tell her- wanted to tell her- but she refused to listen. Her magic reacted in kind to her anger and hurt, lashing out at all those that tried to get behind her concrete wall. All those that tried to force the knowledge upon her. Whoever they were, they didn't care enough to make sure they could be there for their daughter. So she wouldn't care enough to know them. But she did care, she cared very much, and she knew she was lying to herself. And so did everyone else.

She'd been running from her problems; she knew that. Her godfather looked at her with worried, sad eyes each morning as though he supposed today was the day she would breakdown. Death would linger in the corner every so often, waiting for her to acknowledge it. Cedric would plough on through the frozen lakes that had pooled over her eyes. And each morning she would wake up, and she would feel another straw added to the weight holding her down.

She sighed, staring numbly at the golden light flowing through the waterfall chiffon curtains into the bedroom. There was a constant emptiness that refused to be filled. It had taken her a while to let Cedric back in, and even then he was at arm's distance with the rest of the world, and even then it had done little to fill the angry black whirlpool that spun out of control in her chest. Her family was simply not ready to be replaced.

And hell, it hurt.

"Avril! Breakfast's ready!"

She rose, her back slowly bending up and then her head lolled forwards, dead eyes looking forward to the wooden door she would have to pass through to go downstairs. She took a moment to hide everything behind a porcelain mask.

The rustic French country kitchen was aglow with the warm morning light- golden light shining on the slate flagstones and worn duck-egg-blue cabinets and honeyed wood surfaces. The beaten table with the mismatching chairs stood proud in the middle, displaying a platter of summer fruits and two bowls of creamy porridge. Remus was making tea in the corner, adding sugar to both and stirring in the cool milk.

"Morning," Remus greeted. "Breakfast is on the table."

Avril nodded, and sat. Choosing to sprinkled raspberries into the ready-sugared porridge, she watched her godfather as he put back in the milk into the cooling-cabinet and picked up the two chipped cups.

"Carter flooed last night," he said, sitting down at the table, pushing one cup towards her.

Avril's head shot up. "Carter flooed?"

Remus nodded, selecting his own fruit. "He wanted to know if I would be okay with him taking you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies later today."

Avril blinked, her mask hesitating at the thought of leaving her safe-haven for the public.

Remus sighed, setting down his spoon, "You can't stay in Avery Moors forever. You've only left once and that was for Malfoy Manor on the full moon." He gave her a firm look. "You're going."

Avril nodded, defeated.

Dipping into the porridge, she mused on the idea of Carter asking to take her to Diagon Alley. No matter which way she looked at it, it didn't seem right. Her moth…no, Amelia's old friend was sarcastic, anti-social, and pretended to be worse than he actually was. In her years of knowing him, he had never asked to purposely see neither her or Cedric. There was something more that either Remus wasn't telling her or Carter wasn't telling Remus.

The sudden blur of a whirlwind of feathers hurtling into the fruit platter startled them both out of their unnoticed silence. The grey and brown owl hopped up, puffing its chest proudly as though it hadn't just made the entrance it did. Clipped in its beak was the aging parchment envelope, adorned with her name and address, alongside the Hogwarts crest. Avril reached forward and took the letter, offering a blueberry as she did so- which the owl happily took in exchange, before tumbling back out of the small cottage.

Breaking the wax seal, she purposely ignored the address, not wanting to see the name they had written for her, and slid out the list of necessities for the next year.

 _All Second Years must acquire:_

 _• The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2- by Miranda Goshawk_

 _• Break with a Banshee- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Gadding with Ghouls- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Holidays with Hags- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Travels with Trolls- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Voyages with Vampires- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Wanderings with Werewolves- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _• Year with the Yeti- by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _As usual all your items may be purchased at Diagon Alley. You'll be expected on the train on the 1st September with your fellow students at the usual time on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station._

 _Professor M. McGonagall- Deputy Headmistress._

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" she muttered, frowning at the name and its frequent appearance in the book list as she handed it over to her godfather.

The look of distaste on Remus's face gave her a rather accurate description by itself. "Supposed expert on defence against the Dark Arts, and a popular bachelor in Witch Weekly. He's written a number of books about himself and his 'adventures'." He scanned the book list, "Whoever your new DADA teacher is must be a fan."

.

Shakespeare's two biggest fans stood across from each other in complete silence, bored looks on their faces. Whilst one, the man with pony tail and relatively handsome looks, was only marred by the permanent sarcasm that seemed etched into every line of his face, the other was an empty shell that seemed to be recreating emotions and reactions of its past self. Little did they acknowledge just how alike they were- nor how very much the other had died inside from one small act for each of them.

"Are we going to go or not?" Carter Swine asked, with a bored drawl.

Avril smiled cheekily. "Which would you prefer?"

Carter rolled his eyes, "Come on then brat. Let's get this over with."

"And here I was thinking you wanted to spend time with me," Avril muttered, taking the offered floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Seems I was mistaken."

With the pronunciation of a destination and the flash of green flames, the twelve-year-old was snatched out of Half-Moon Cottage's fireplace. Carter soon followed, muttering about insufferable eight-year-olds and how they never could leave drunk men be. *

Diagon Alley was alive with throngs of wizards and witches alike- the creatures tended to stick to Knockturn Alley where they wouldn't be sneered at by prejudiced idiots- in the bright light of the summer sun and the glaring shades of clashing colours. The shops were open, each filled as packed as the street, and Florean's was especially popular with its many flavours of ice-cream and smiling service. Subconsciously, Avril shifted closer to Carter as they neared an especially enthusiastic and dense crowd that was spilling out of Flourish and Blotts.

Carter instantly scowled, somehow innately knowing the cause of such a display. "Of all the God-given days that insufferable peacock…" he ground out, grumbling to himself as he rather irritably pushed the crowds out of the way.

It was somewhat calmer inside the bookshop, as the clerks has some form of orderly fashion going on, though Avril still felt stifled, and somewhat panicked, at the close proximity of apparently every female ever born. She shifted out of the way into a somewhat abandoned spot- notably the history section- Carter moving over with her. He held out his hand, earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"What doth thee wanteth peasant?"

"Ouch," Carter drawled sarcastically, "Hurt me not, artless miscreant."

"I'm wounded," Avril deadpanned.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Your book list?"

Avril handed over the sheet of parchment detailing what she would need for the upcoming school year. Carter took a glance at it before disappearing into the crowd, his face set in a determined mission way. Avril stood alone, hiding into her cranberry cloak as the unnerving photographs of the male version of Goldilocks grinned at her, his teeth gleaming from the safety of book covers.

"Avril," a voice called out behind her.

She turned, mentally groaning as both Draco and Blaise neared her. The two purebloods were dressed rather casually for their status, and Blaise appeared to be sporting a light tan. She gave them a small smile, "Blaise, Draco," she acknowledged.

"Come to see Goldilocks too?" Draco smirked, "There's a fan club just about…everywhere."

Avril frowned. "You mean that creepy pervert on the posters?"

The corner of Blaise's mouth twitched, "Gilderoy Lockhart, our new DADA professor."

The petite girl took a moment for that to digest. "…What?"

"That's what Mother and I said," Draco said, shrugging slightly. "But Father said it was more for publicity than anything. The school board's idea. Personally he thinks Hogwarts' standards must've really fallen for them to accept the fraud."

Avril rolled her eyes, "Uncle Lucius wouldn't accept anything less than a Master in the subject."

"True," Draco agreed, "But a Master hasn't applied since…"

The blonde trailed off, his eyes narrowing, looking at something, or someone, over her shoulder. She turned. Harry, Hermione and Ginny Weasley were walking towards them, or rather the exit they were stood by. The trio paused, narrowing their eyes at the Slytherins beside her, but both Hermione and Harry smiled friendly at Avril, who returned with a weak smile. She could already predict the worse.

"Why've you stopped," a voice that must belong to Ron asked. He stepped into view. "Oh it's you," Ron said, looking at Draco and Blaise as though they were something funny on his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, heh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted, instantly sneering. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Ron went as red as Ginny's hair. He dropped his books into her cauldron and started towards Draco, but Harry, and Hermione who had just appeared, pulled him back. Avril sighed inwardly. This wasn't going to lead to anything good.

"Ron!" cried Mr Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well- Arthur _Weasley_ ," a smooth, cultured voice drawled.

Avril willed herself away, but apparently her magic wasn't listening as she remained a few centimetres before Lord Malfoy. The aristocrat stood with a hand on her shoulder, as though he half suspected her to run off or do something stupid.

"Lord Malfoy," acknowledged Mr Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr Malfoy. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" He eyed the battered books in Ginny's cauldron that sat amongst Lockhart's glossy ones distastefully. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of the wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny and took an angry step forward. But before he could say anything, Avril's voice spoke up.

"Please Mr Weasley, Uncle Lucius, would it not be better if we all got along? We each have things to do, there is no need for conflict."

Mr Weasley looked fondly at the girl, though his face was still red. Mr Malfoy looked at his niece (technically cousin) a hint of fondness in his cold eyes.

"Avril," he said sternly. "I hope you're not here with these people."

"No," Avril said, trying to keep her voice even. "Carter Swine is escorting me."

Mr Malfoy nodded. Though not being fond of the man, he respected him and his position amongst the Ministry much more than he did the Weasleys. "Where is Mr Swine?"

"He's getting my school books."

"Come on, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George," Mr Weasley interrupted, gathering his brood and company. "Let's wait outside."

With a lot of "see you at schools" and "nice seeing you" aimed at Avril, the 'offenders' left the shop. Avril turned to face Blaise and her family. The cool masks that had fallen onto their faces faded slightly as the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione left.

"So those were your friends," Lucius said distastefully.

"Yes," Avril said defensively, earning her a firm look. Her eyes clouded over with an almost pleading look. "They're really not that bad, and the Weasleys _are_ purebloods, and Harry is from an equally old line, if not more influential. It's only Hermione who's a muggleborn and she's…"

"Father, what she is _trying_ to say is that she's friends with those blood traitors and still respects and upholds the values of pureblood society," Draco interrupted, before adding onto the end, "Even if she is still learning them."

Mr Malfoy studied her calmly, taking in all her aristocrat features and the natural aurora of pureblood status that floated around her. "There's time," he said quietly. "Are you alright being left alone, Avril? Young ladies really shouldn't be out in public unescorted."

Knowing that this was a natural pureblood thing, Avril resisted the urge to say that only recently she had survived worse than going to a bookshop, regardless of the fangirls ( _never_ underestimate a fangirl) around her. "I'll be fine Uncle Lucius," she said instead. "Carter shouldn't be too much longer."

Lucius paused, before giving a conceding nod. "Come Blaise, Draco, we still have much to do."

Avril let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"What did they want?"

Avril jumped, cursing. Carter looked down at her with a bemused, mocking look on his face that was immediately responded with a scowl.

"They were ensuring I was alright to be left alone," she answered, "Perhaps you should take notes."

Carter rolled his eyes. "You would be fine- I put a monitoring charm on you before I left."

Avril choked, spluttering after him as he walked out of the bookshop. It took a few moments for her to catch up- his long legs speed walking.

"So," Avril said, "Are you going to tell me the real reason you asked to take me shopping, or do I have to guess?"

"Guess, it would be much more entertaining."

"You've had a change of heart, and are flourishing as a social butterfly."

"No," Carter said flatly. "I actually want you to undergo a top secret mission to steal some files that hold high-level-security information on the continued survival of the wizarding world."

Avril stared at him.

"I'm kidding." She relaxed. "I actually want you to help me catch a psychopathic werewolf serial killer."

There was a pause.

"Oh. Alright then."

* * *

 **A/N- Apologies for the delay, but the website was being unnecessarily evil and wasn't letting me upload, and it's busy at school and things what with final pieces, drama performances, exams, etc...**

 ***Carter Swine is not my character. He is actually Keith the Evil Dark Lord's character as will be a future character that appears in the sequel to this one. I have been given permission to use them.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest: Thank you, and probably preferable. The originals were awful and there were more plot holes than I could count.**

 **-HazelVex**


	3. September 1st

**Chapter 3- September 1st**

Avril stared unseeing up at her ceiling, something she had been doing a lot that summer, but perhaps more so since Carter had taken her to The Graveyard. It had been bright and sunny and it had all seemed so wrong when to her The Graveyard should be in eternal darkness with rain and grey skies as its only weather. It should be cold and unfeeling, just like all the corpses buried afoot their gravestones. But it wasn't. No, the sun demanded she face her bad dreams in the light of good ones.

She hadn't quite forgiven Carter for taking her there and refusing to take her away before she had even visited Amelia's grave. But she knew he had had good intentions, even if a few of them were selfish. He had needed to see it just as much as she had. As if to remind themselves of what they lost.

Though she had not seen him, she knew Death had been there. His presence was obvious to her; she had felt his cold comfort. The aura that she sat beside for so many days as they watched her body dying, her family weeping over it, and the friends saying their last goodbyes. It would be impossible to forget what he felt like.

The summer had gone so slowly but all too quickly since then. She tried to waste time by studying her textbooks to the point of obsession. She had redone her homework several times over and she would be damned if they didn't score anything less than perfect. And she had continued to ignore the letters that had been sent her way. She had answered them in the beginning, but her willpower to do so had faded over the summer and so they piled up unread in the corner of her room.

The following day, if they had not already passed midnight, was the 1st September and she would be departing her godfather's home for Hogwarts.

She would admit that she was anxious on the thought.

The teachers would undoubtedly know of her true parentage, or at least the parents listed on her birth certificate. They would undoubtedly try to call her by that name. But she didn't want to know. And would they remember that? Could she stop them in time?

Her friends would want answers. Why had their letters been neglected? Was she okay? Was she still living with Remus? Would she continue living with him? What about Cedric? Were they still not talking?

And then there would Cedric.

Her brother, as there was no other way that she could think of him- even after everything she had so brutally discovered- would want to know how she was holding up. Want to be there for her. Would be watching her eating habits.

…To see if she had kept her promise and not turned to alcohol.

They had spoken. Of course. And she had bit by bit let him in. But there was still a wall. And both could feel it- no matter how small it was.

She sighed and rolled over, curling up into a ball.

Things would get better. They had to.

.

Platform 9 ¾ was exactly the same as it was last year. The crowds were compact and loud as parents waved goodbye to their children till Christmas or longer. Friends greeted each other with laughter and hugs, acting as though it had been years since they had last seen each other. The train rested proud on the tracks, steam billowing up from its funnel as it patiently waited for the students to board and for 11 o'clock to arrive so that it could depart the polluted city and move on to the Scottish countryside.

Avril navigated it alone- having said her goodbyes before Flooing direct to the platform- her trunk spelled feather-light so she would not have to struggle with it. She did not bother looking for her friends, instead choosing to board the train straight away, and find a compartment in which she could settle.

It was alone in a compartment with a book that her friends found her. Draco, Blaise and Theo entered, not even bothering to ask if they could sit there. All three had a calculating glint in their eyes when they looked at her, and she knew that they saw right through her, regardless of if they mentioned it.

"Please, sit down," she muttered.

Draco smirked. "We will."

Avril sighed, pointedly ignoring her cousin, and turning to Blaise and Theo. "How were your summers?"

"It was alright," Blaise said, shrugging slightly. "Mother and I spent it in Italy with her new husband. I was left to my own for the most part."

"Father started taking me to the Wizengamot meetings," Theo admitted softly, "It could've been worse."

Draco grimaced. "How bad is it? Father said he's going to start taking me next year."

"Some parts were interesting, but most of it was just childish squabbling," Theo said honestly, "I don't look forward to taking over when I'm Lord Nott."

Blaise smirked. "I've never been more glad not to be set to inherit a Lordship."

"No, you're set to be a model after all," Avril teased, and Blaise shot her a traitorous glare.

Draco choked. "A model?"

"My grandmother owns a popular designer company," Blaise explained tightly, "She's been trying to get me to model for her."

Theo smirked, "I take it it's not your style, Blaise?"

Blaise shot him a look. "I'll be the one laughing when you're stuck in a room with stuffy old men arguing over cauldron thicknesses."

Theo and Draco immediately sobered.

.

Avril looked on blankly as the first years were sorted into their houses the whole time wondering what on _earth_ could possibly have happened to Ron and Harry. Oddly, it was just herself and Hermione who were worried; the rest were just curious. Fred and George just shrugged it off and said they'd probably landed themselves in detention or something. They actually appeared half-jealous that they had broken their record in how early in the year they could get into trouble.

"Weasley, Ginny!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Avril snapped out of her daze and watched as the youngest Weasley shakily walked up the steps towards the rickety stool and talking hat. Like all the Weasleys, Ginny had flaming red hair and soft hazel brown eyes (though Fred, George and Charlie all possessed blue)- not to mention the splash of freckles on her cheekbones from the summer months. She sat on the stool and just as the hat was lowered onto her head the loud barking voice of the hat cried,

"GYRFFINDOR!"

Avril clapped and smiled amongst the rest of her housemates as the relieved little girl scuttled down to the table and sat herself next to an excitable boy called Colin, Creevey (?), or something like that. He kept snapping photographs with this Muggle camera of his so she was sure he would become someone the entire school would eventually know and name. More than once Avril had been blinded by the sudden white flash.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech and then the feast began. Avril had found she had little appetite, suddenly longing the warmth of the kitchen back in the cottage and ridiculous moments she had shared with Lupin and the sudden outbreak of food fights. Beside her, George grinned, mischief glittering in his eyes.

"I know what will cheer you up," he said, winking at her.

He glanced at Fred, nodded, stood up and the twins shouted a battle cry never heard at Hogwarts before.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Immediately food was thrown and a split second later the rest of the Gryffindor House had joined in: Avril included. She narrowly dodged a chicken drumstick before spinning round and seeing the amused faces of Hufflepuff. She grinned a wicked grin and expertly threw a potato at the back of a _very_ familiar Hufflepuff's head. Cedric turned round and she laughed as he caught her eye. In seconds- Hufflepuff had joined in too. And then Ravenclaw and even a few of the stuck up Slytherins joined in when Fred made a well-aimed catapult of baked beans at Marcus Flint's head.

Surprisingly, the teachers didn't object. They just sat at their table, enjoying their meals, perfectly amused at the scene unfolding before them. That was until, the three Professors, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape discreetly left to reprimand two students who had found some other method of travel.

Half an hour later the so beautifully prepared food was scattered about the hall and every last student stood breathlessly panting, coated in a variety of food. In the midst of their fight the dessert had appeared so Avril was amused to find chocolate pudding amongst her curls. The twins grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Better?" they asked in unison.

"Absolutely ecstatic," she laughed. "And in return, I have a plan for tomorrow for good old Goldilocks over there." She nodded in the direction of Lockhart and two wicked gleams spread across the twins' faces.

"Are we involved?" George asked.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, we allowed the whole school to join in with ours," Fred said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Avril smiled, her head truly clear of all the troubles that had been dragging her down. "I have the blueprints already drawn up."

"Excellent," the twins said.

When Dumbledore walked back in he cleared away the mess with a wave of his wand and said to them all that he hoped they had all eaten because there was certainly not any food left. With a quick speech he sent them all off to bed, still covered in souvenirs from the feast.

Just as Avril was about to turn for the staircases, George tugged her down a different corridor.

"Er…guys, the common room is that way," Avril said, sending them a weird glance.

"Yeah, this is a shortcut," Fred said, stopping before a small alcove.

He pulled out his wand and tapped a brick which had been chipped in places. The alcove swung open and they all walked into a dimly lit passage.

"You are going to have to tell me how you find all these secret passages," Avril said, taking out her own wand and using quick cleaning spells on herself and then Fred and George in turn.

"Oh that's easy," George said.

"The Marauders are _ever_ so helpful," Fred added.

The Marauders. Avril blinked. She knew that phrase. When she was little, Lupin used to tell her stories about these four students who used to run around Hogwarts causing mischief. She frowned.

"What? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" she asked.

The two twins looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Fred asked.

Avril shrugged. "Uncle Remus used to tell me stories about them when I was younger. How they used to run round Hogwarts causing all sorts of trouble. But I don't quite get how they've helped you…." Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Unless you've found the Marauders Map!"

"Indeed we have young apprentice," Fred asked. "We were still in our innocence when we found it…."

"In Filch's office, in a draw labelled dangerous and confiscated…" George continued.

"So naturally…" Fred said.

"We just had to open it…" George said.

"And the first thing we pulled out was this," Fred finished, brandishing a large piece of what just looked like scrap parchment.

"How does it work?" Avril asked, as they hanged a left.

"We'll show you later," Fred said.

"Because we're already here," George said pushing what looked like a door but was actually a painting.

They came out in the middle of the corridor where the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room was found. They literally took three steps before facing the Fat Lady.

"Password," she said bored.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Do you know it?" Fred asked George.

"Nope. Avril?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

They paused for a moment. Avril bit her lip, trying to think of the most likely password. They were always outlandish and had nothing to do with anything, so she often believed that it was Professor Dumbledore who was responsible for them.

"Er…is it a bird?" she asked.

The Fat Lady nodded slowly. Then it came to her.

"Aha!" she cried, jumping a mile. "Wattlebird!"

The Fat Lady swung open and the three walked into the Gryffindor Common Room that looked just as it always had- but lacking the usual day's mess. The fire was flickering golden warmth and the fiery room was lit up by flowing candles positioned strategically around the common room. It was in unison that they breathed in the familiar scent of their home away from home. Flopping onto the plush sofa, they relaxed in its comfort.

"How did you guess the password?" George asked.

Avril shrugged. "I don't know. I just got lucky. Besides, I heard pratface Percy muttering something about a bird to that girlfriend of his."

"But she's a Ravenclaw!" the twins said aghast. "She's the enemy." There was a pause in which they put on an over the top look of horror. "Pratface is a traitor!"

Avril laughed. "Apparently so."

Just then the portrait swung open and a rush of _very_ messy Gryffindors walked through, a few of the older ones using similar spells to Avril in attempt to get gravy stains out of their shirts. Hermione walked over to them and sat in an armchair opposite.

"How did you get here so quickly?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dearest Hermione," Avril said in a patronising voice. "Ask us no questions…"

"And we'll tell you no lies," the twins said, with equally as patronising tones.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Separately I can cope," she said. "But together, you're a nightmare."

Avril leapt up and threw herself in a hug at her friend. Hermione shrieked and pushed her off looking rather flustered.

"Hermione," Avril said with mock flattery. "Never hast thou complimented me so!"

There was a stretch of silence before Hermione burst into laughter that was soon added to by Avril, Fred and George. All four basked into the comfort of being back again, amongst friends.

"Er, what are you laughing about?" a voice said.

They all turned, slightly breathless, to see a rather battered looking Harry and Ron. Their laughter fading away they scrutinized the two boys; Ron's hair had become a whirlwind mass whilst Harry's had collected some pine and gave off the impression that there should be some birds nesting inside of it.

"Where _have_ you been?" Hermione shrieked at them.

Avril picked up a copy of _The Night Prophet_ off of the table before the sofa, frowning slightly at the headline. She held it up. "Let me guess, you drove a flying car to school."

The two boys nodded, smiles playing on their faces.

"Shame," George sighed. "You missed the food fight."

"What food fight?" Harry frowned, looking slightly bewildered at the thought.

"Oh you know," Avril grinned. "The one that just took place in the Great Hall. The one which the _whole_ school took part in. Did you not _see_ Seamus? He looked like he'd taken a dip in Horseradish."

The two boys heaved sighs and sat down.

"Seriously?" Ron said. "We drive a flying car, get seen by muggles, get attacked by a tree, get a lifetime's worth of detentions _and_ we miss the food fight? So not fair!"

"Oh don't worry Ronniekins," Fred said. "Just think of the Howler you'll get from mum tomorrow."

Ron groaned. "I'm going to bed."

From there the common room slowly emptied, the Gryffindors filtering as the night went on until it was just, Avril, Fred and George left. The second year looked up at the two elder boys, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"I'll go and get the plans."

* * *

 **A/N- Apologies for the delay, my only excuse is that I have been extremely busy with school.**

 **And the response to Chapter 2's single reviewer:**

 **KijoKuroi: Well, that was the idea, but I'm glad to hear you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **-HazelVex**


	4. That Idiot Lockhart

**Chapter 4- That Idiot Lockhart**

Avril was slowly dragged out of her war torn sleep by amused muttering circling her. It took some time to pry her eyelids open and when she did she was greeted with a situation she could never say she had woken up to before. She blinked, staring up at all the faces looking down at her; her view marked by some pink/orange blurs in the corner of her vision.

"Enjoy your kip?" Seamus asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Er, what?" Avril frowned, confusion marking her tired features.

And then she realised.

Her head was on George's stomach, whilst in turn his hand was resting on her forehead and Fred had his head atop of her hand whilst his left leg was across George's legs. They were a tangle of limbs and positioned in rather close proximity.

"Fred! George!" she said, trying to shove them off of her. "Get up!"

The twins blearily woke up, before turning bright red at the position they had just been caught in. Avril herself was blushing like mad, though she was more of a pink.

"It's not what it looks like!" George immediately defended.

"We were just sleeping together!" Fred added. The outbursts of laughter and the darker shades of red Avril and George turned, made him re-evaluate what he had just said. "That's not what I meant!"

The three of them walked down to breakfast, highly embarrassed but eagerly looking forward to the fun their prank was sure to bring. Lockhart hadn't graced the school with his presence yet, so they were reassured that they weren't going to miss out on the rewards of Avril's careful planning and their lack of sleep- not to mention the unfortunate positions the rest of their house had found them in. It turned out they didn't have to wait long.

The moment Lockhart stepped in the room- clad in turquoise robes and his golden hair perfectly groomed- a rain of pink paint sprayed at his from all directions. Soon followed by canons of gold glitter. And then Avril's favourite part. The fireworks. In sparkling multi-coloured stars above the teacher, read ' _HOGWARTS WELCOMES YOU PRETTY BOY!'._ Everyone was in stunned amusement.

Avril, Fred and George couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst into hysterical laughter= a maniacal laughter that could only come from the clinically insane. The teachers' expressions themselves were laughable. Professor Sprout was looking up at the ceiling as if to ask 'why me'? Professor McGonagall had pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering to herself. Professor Flitwick looked highly amused, as did their doddering old headmaster. Snape however was looking directly at the three culprits but before he could say anything, a very angry voice erupted from the scarlet envelope in Ron's hands.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU RONALD WEASLEY! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…"

The whole hall had swivelled in their seats, tearing their attention away from Lockhart, and was now looking for redhead who had received a Howler. Ron had sunk so low; all you could see was his crimson forehead. Unfortunately for him, this only increased Avril, Fred, and George's hysterics.

"…LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

A ringing silence fell- even the giggling trio had sobered up enough to just be grinning like Cheshire cats every time they caught each other's eyes.

"Weasleys! Avril!" snapped Professor Snape from his position up at the teachers' table. "My office! _Now!"_

Avril picked up on the lack of a surname for herself, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She knew they knew- the Ministry would have told them the second Amos had filed for a reprieve in his adopting of her. It had to of been Remus. He must've send an owl ahead to warn them… She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She skirted around this train of thought, and forced herself to get back that free feeling of falling back to old habits, and walked between the twin terrors as they made their way down to Snape's office.

They were in for a long lecture.

.

True to their predictions, Professor Snape had delivered one of the longest lectures they had ever been on the other end of in their lives. They also lost ten points each, and received a detention for Thursday night at eight o'clock. It was from there the trio split up. The twins to Transfiguration, and Avril to Herbology.

"Harry?" Avril, asked, frowning as she neared the greenhouses. "What are you doing out of Herbology? And Professor, don't you have a lesson to teach?"

Lockhart flushed slightly. "Of course, thank you for the reminder Miss…"

"Avril," she said plainly, smugly noting he hadn't quite got rid of all the glitter and paint colouring his hair.

"Ah!" Lockhart exclaimed. "You're the girl Dumbledore warned us about- don't want to know who your parents are, that right?"

"Something like that," Avril said icily, "Now move Goldilocks, Harry and I have a class to attend."

Grabbing Harry's arm, she stalked straight past the new professor and towards Greenhouse 3 where the rest of the class was. Pushing away he sudden drop in mood, she glanced at Harry, releasing him as she did so.

"What did he want?"

"He thought I arrived in the car to achieve more fame," Harry said, still looking rather flustered. He suddenly turned morose and gave her a concerned look. "What happened to you over the summer?" he asked softly, "Why didn't you reply to our letters?"

Avril looked away. "I tried," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "I really did Harry…"

Harry gave her an understanding look, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, let's get to Herbology- _before_ Professor Sprout comes up with a creative way to kills us for being late."

Avril nodded.

Throughout Herbology, Avril had great fun playing with the funny ugly baby like things called Mandrakes, as they set about repotting them. Due to the health and safety requirement of wearing earmuffs, she couldn't be questioned on her lack of responses in the summer. And she could tell how dearly Hermione wanted to; the looks she was being sent in-between winning back the house points herself and the twins had lost earlier that morning were enough to tell her that.

Their second lesson was Transfiguration and though Professor McGonagall worked them hard, it was still one of Avril's favourite lessons. Transfiguration was one of the closer subjects to the Dark Arts taught at Hogwarts, and so unlike in lessons such as charms, she didn't always get a bitter taste in her mouth of have to force her magic to do her will. She managed to transfigure her beetle, who at one point decided to go for a stroll off the edge of the desk she was sharing with Harry. Ron, however, was having disastrous results with his wand, which seemed to be barely holding together, even with the ridiculous amount of spellotape he had used on it.

At the end of the lesson, they, plus Ron's hissing wand, walked down to lunch. Ron immediately cheered up with the prospect of food and was soon sitting contentedly as he ate his way through the platters of food lined up and down the tables.

"What we've got this afternoon?" Harry asked, piercing a mouthful of his chicken.

"Defence Against the Dark arts," Hermione said at once.

" _Why_ ," demanded Avril, seizing the girl's timetable. "Have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little pink hearts?"

Hermione snatched her timetable back, flushing furiously. " _Why_ didn't you reply to my letters over the summer?" she snapped back waspishly.

Avril froze in her tracks, her jaw tightening. An uneasy silence fell across the group.

"Hey! Avril, you wanted to know how something worked?!"

The second year looked up, to see Fred and George walking towards them. Eager to get away, she jumped up and all but ran towards them, leaving the rest of the golden quartet behind.

"Is it just me," Ron said slowly, "Or have those three become closer in the space of 24hrs?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Hermione sighed, massaging her temple with her fingers. "Was it a little harsh, what I said?"

"A little," Harry admitted, sending his friend a sympathetic look. "She had a lot going on this summer- I don't blame her for not feeling up to answering our letters."

Hermione nodded, tugging on her lip with her teeth. "No wonder she wants to spend more time with Fred and George."

.

The bell signalling the start of afternoon classes echoed down the passage and the three prankster cursed in harmoniously vulgar unison. They were a little way down the passage to Honeydukes cellar so they wouldn't be disturbed. They shot each other slightly panicked looks before making a break for it. They could _not_ afford to get into any more trouble that day- especially the twins who had potions with Snape to look forward to.

Panting they leapt out of the passage beside the one-eyed-witch and separated.

"Give Snape my best!" Avril cried over her shoulder as the split.

Bursting into the classroom, her cheeking flushed and gasping for air, the whole class turned round to look at her in unison and she did not miss the disapproving stare Draco was giving her. Professor Lockhart, however, just beamed at her, his pearly whites shining.

"Sorry…I'm late," she managed, between breaths. "Just…lost track of time."

Seamus sent her a bemused look and stage whispered, "There's a bell."

Avril shot him an irritable glare. "I was in the Forbidden Forest." She paused before adding, "With Hagrid." She straightened. "Yeah, very deep into the forest. Ran all the way here."

She highly doubted the class believed her but thankfully, Professor Lockhart was lacking a few brain cells and accepted this excuse and just waved her to the last empty seat, beside Draco. He placed a sheet in front of her, before flouncing away to his desk.

Avril looked down at the questions and then back at Lockhart. _Had he gone mad? Who would know this stuff_? She glanced around her and saw Hermione scribbling away furiously. _Surprise, surprise_.

By the end of the test, all Avril had been able to write was made-up answers but she supposed that was better than what Draco had done- her cousin had simply refused to participate in the quiz. A look of distaste blemishing his features every time he looked down at the offending parchment before him.

Most of the class looked at Lockhart in disbelief as he was going through the answers to the test. Avril was sure that she was the only girl- along with Daphne and Pansy- who was _not_ staring at him as though he was some form of go. Twice, she caught Hermione drooling and Lavender seemed incapable of doing anything but simper with each word that passed the fraud's lips. Even Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis were letting the side down.

"Now- be warned," Lockhart began, immediately going into theatrics. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this very room. Know only that no harm can befall to you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

They all stared- some in sheer disbelief, and others in their lovesick puppy way.

Lockhart produced a cage and placed it atop of his desk, his hand gripping the purple cloth that shielded the rattling contents from the classroom.

"I must ask you not to scream," he continued, "For it might _provoke them_!" He whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically, "Freshly _caught Cornish_ pixies!"

Seamus Finnegan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter, which even Lockhart could not mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he smiled at Seamus.

"Well, well they're not very _dangerous_ are they?" Seamus choked, looking highly amused.

"Don't be so sure," Lockhart waggled a finger at them all. "Devilishly tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were a dirty electric blue and about seven inches tall. They chattered excitedly in a high pitch foreign language as they struggled and flew erratically within their cage.

"Right then!" Lockhart said loudly, "Let's see what you make of them!"

He ripped away the cage door.

What followed was chaos. The pixies spurted everywhere- some flyting straight through the windows, causing glass to shatter down on them. Two had Neville by his ears and were taking him higher and higher in the large classroom. Others were tugging at hair. Some ripping pages out of their books, throwing their books through the windows. Within seconds some of the class were sheltering under their tables and some fleeing the room entirely. Lockhart was no help, only shouting at them to round them up.

Draco grabbed the sleeved of Avril's robes and with a muttered, "Come on," dragged her out of the classroom- barely giving her time to pick up her bag.

It was much calmer outside of the classroom, and they all breathed a sigh of relief that the pixies had not thought to cause chaos outside of their current area of pandemonium.

"What was that man thinking?" Pansy hissed, looking furious.

Theo sneered slightly, fingering a tear in his robes. "I have no idea, but he will be paying for a new robe."


	5. Of Voices and Mudbloods

**Chapter 5- Of Voices and Friends**

Avril shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her, as she sat beside Blaise in the Quidditch stands a pile of toast beside them- the bread steaming in the cold autumn air. She was hypersensitive to the awareness of their close proximity, but she oddly she found she did not mind. There was a warm feeling blooming inside of her when she thought of, and a pink tinge to her ice pinched cheeks.

Absently nibbling on their toast, the two looked out to where the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were warming up, as Wood began to put them through their paces.

"Remind me why we are out here and not inside," Blaise drawled, with a sigh.

Avril shrugged. "The twins wanted me to watch, and I refuse to sit alone."

"What about Granger?"

She inclined her head to the right. "Over there with Ron."

Blaise smirked, "Didn't want to be trapped in a lover's quarrel."

Choking, she stared at him incredulously. "Something like that."

There a pause where Blaise merely laughed at her, his gaze lingering for a few moments before snapping over to a green approaching crowd. His forehead creased into a frown. Following his gaze, Avril's eyes narrowed as she recognised the platinum blonde hair of one Draco Malfoy and the obvious power of Marcus Flint.

"This can't end well," she muttered. Blaise merely nodded in agreement.

The Slytherin started in surprise as she suddenly leapt up and began to make her way over to the crowd meeting midway on the Quidditch Pitch. Sighing, he got up and ran after her.

 _"No-one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."_

Avril and Blaise faltered in step, their eyes going wide in disbelief. Neither could believe what had just left Draco's lips; the dirtiest of insults. They knew it was common to hear the term amongst the families, but even then the parents would come down hard upon if they ever repeated the derogatory outside of solitary privacy. As small children they had all faced the consequences of mindlessly speaking the phrase.

The Gryffindors were in uproar and even the Slytherins were a little shocked, though they were quick to pull themselves together into a defensive stance. Marcus had positioned himself in front of Draco- he was not about to lose his seeker mere weeks before the first match.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron snarled, lunging forward- his broken wand held tightly in his hand. "Eat slugs!" His wand raised and everyone could see the beginnings of a hex on his lips.

"Expelliarmus!" Marcus sneered, a quick flick of his own wand sending Ron's own into his hand. "Attacking a student Weasley? Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron reddened. It was evident he had forgotten that Marcus wasn't just a Quidditch Captain.

"Leave it Ron," Hermione hissed, though tears were in her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The bushy haired bookworm tugged the furious redhead away- a confused Harry soon on their heels. Wood narrowed his eyes, before ordering his team to head for the showers through gritted teeth.

Avril stepped forward and held out her hand. "As useless to him as it is, would you hand over his wand?"

Marcus looked down at the petite pureblood. He remembered her from the previous year- she had given him much to think about. He had kept an eye on her since then, and had long since had plans to induct her into the snake pit as an honorary Slytherin. But slowly. He handed over the wand, "Tell Weasley if he attacks my team again, it will be more than just points he loses."

Avril nodded, before turning over to her blonde cousin. Her eyes narrowed at him, "Speak like that again Draco, and I will not hesitate to throw you off the Astronomy Tower." She paused before adding snidely, "And I'm sure your parents would help me."

Draco paled slightly; he recognised his own mistake.

She let her glare linger for a few moments, before turning and stalking away.

.

It was 2 o'clock when the twin terrors and their new protégé reported for detention Friday afternoon. The dungeons bat was quick to set them to work, distributing them around his cold classroom, inwardly looking forward to watching the three troublemakers nurse cramping hands. He had realised from a previous detention that scrubbing cauldrons only equalled in squealing and laughter; they obviously could not be trusted to behave in detention. Hence why they would be completing lines for the next two hours.

The time began to pass slowly and numbingly…the three's hands cramping and the quills biting into their skin with each loop of a letter.

Avril shifted, shaking her hand out a little before suddenly shuddering as what felt like a rush of cool liquid washed over her.

" _Avril."_ She stiffened; the voice was melodic in its own charming way, like it had been stolen from a siren; the hint of danger behind it was enough to set her on edge. " _Avril."_

The quill fell out of her hand, leaking black ink onto the reams of 'I must not be childish.'

 _"That is a bit unfair, you are a child after all."_

"I'm _not_ a child!" she suddenly hissed, her ego damaged…just a little.

"Quiet," Snape said coldly, glaring at her over the pile of essays he was marking, but even Fred and George could detect the hint of concern behind his irritable mask.

 _"Apologies, I had forgotten you are thirteen soon. You ought to be wary, Avril, much happens on thirteenth birthdays, especially for those of a Darker magic."_

Avril flinched. "And just _who_ do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

"May I remind you that you are in detention and should not be talking to anyone," Professor Snape reprimanded, sending her an odd look. The twins weren't looking at her much different.

Avril bit her lip. They couldn't hear him.

Avril had never been easily scared. Having grown up with an insane auror with extreme paranoia as a close family friend, having a nice little run in with a Dementor when Lucius had taken her, Draco and Cedric to work with him one day, and with everything that had happened last year it would be expected of her to be made of strong stuff. But this, this frightened her.

When Snape finally let them go, Fred and George were upon her in seconds- badgering with worried questions and concerned frowns. She pushed them away, waving off their concerns before excusing herself and saying she would meet them at the common room.

Avril stumbled aimlessly throughout the corridors before finally pushing through a door and into a room. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her world was spinning and blurring before her eyes and she staggered over to the sinks, her hands grasping either side of the sink before her in attempt to keep her on her feet. To get grounding.

 _"Oh you're so close… Just a little further Avril."_

.

She gasped, waking up with a start. Panic overwhelmed her in fleeting seconds as she tried to remember. Who was she? Where was she?

And then it all came crashing back down up on her.

She was called Avril Elladora. She had a surname but she didn't want to know what it was. And she was in the girls' bathroom, not that any of them used this one. Myrtle's haunting was enough to keep them away.

"You've been lying there for a very long time," a voice echoed behind her.

Her body lurched as her heart skipped a beat.

"Myrtle! You scared me," Avril said, turning to look at the schoolgirl ghost.

Myrtle sighed miserably. "Perks of being a ghost."

Avril winced. "How long have I been here?"

The ghost swooped down from her spot in the window, and drifted so that she was in front of Avril. "I don't know," she sniffed, "You've been lying there for hours."

She swallowed. "Hours?"

"Mmhm," Myrtle nodded.

Avril stood suddenly, immediately making her way to the door. "Sorry Myrtle, I've got to go."

"Bye," Myrtle said morosely.

The corridors were darkened and the only light was that from the torches and the little moonlight gathering from outside. The sun had been setting before her detention had even started so she wasn't worried about this, only that it was long past curfew. Clinging to the walls, she allowed the comfort of the shadows to swallow her.

Stepping before the Fat Lady, she immediately knew something was wrong. The look of relief the Fat Lady gave her was enough to tell her that.

"Caput Draconis," she said warily, before stepping into the common room- where she immediately accosted.

"Where _have_ you been?!" shrieked Hermione, throwing her arms around the girl. "Do you have any idea how worried we were when you didn't come back from detention?! Fred and George were practically throwing a fit- saying something about you acting odd in detention and when you didn't come back…"

"Let her breathe, Hermione," Harry said, before turning to his friend in concern, "Are you okay?"

Avril took a step back, frowning at them all. "Why? What time is it?"

"Nearly 3am," Fred answered, walking up with George beside him, "You've been gone-"

"-for eight hours," George finished, "All the teachers are out looking for you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

The portrait door swung open and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore walked in- narrowing in on Avril. Professor McGonagall looked about ready to hug her, whilst Snape kept his expression carefully blank- the headmaster merely looked grave though his eyes still continued to twinkle.

"There, she has been safely returned to us," Professor Dumbledore spoke first, before turning more specifically to Avril, "If you could just tell us where you were, my girl?"

Avril looked between all the teachers and for some reason she was reluctant to share just what had occurred that night. "I was in the girls' bathroom," she said nervously, "I must've fainted. Myrtle said I'd been there for hours."

"Fainted?" Professor McGonagall repeated, turning to her co-workers. "I think spending the night in the hospital wing would be best…"

"What? No!" Avril protested, and at the withering glare she got from the potions master, added meekly, "Professor."

"If your head of house believes it would be beneficial for your health if you stayed in the hospital wing tonight, where Madam Pomfrey can keep an eye on you, then you will do so Miss Avril," Snape said, a hint of warning in his tone- and she could see him he agreed with McGonagall's line of thought. "As I am sure your friends would agree…"

She turned around to her friends desperately.

…She ended up spending the night in the hospital wing.


	6. The Mark of an Illusionist

**Chapter 6- The Mark of an Illusionist**

She had passed out again.

Sighing, she sat up- wincing at the soreness of her stiff joints and the coldness that had seeped into her robes from the ancient stone floor.

She was so exhausted despite all this time unconscious. She was sleep deprived, sanity deprived and everything bar persistent friend deprived. She knew they were all worried about her- they had been at the start of the year- and it wasn't hard to tell why. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks were slowly becoming hollowed as the weight just dropped off her; she had missed so many meals and the ones she hadn't, she barely ate at. She never had been a good eater.

"I'm sick of this," she muttered resentfully, standing.

 _"You have no need to be. I assure you that you enjoy your visits."_

"Really?" she snarled, "Then how come, Tom, I can never remember them? What do you have to hide?"

She got the impression he was sighing and then, _"I cannot answer that."_

Avril scowled, "That's what I thought."

Tom Riddle, the voice that had graced her in detention those weeks ago, was something of a contradiction to her. He comforted her, helped her, entertained her and was sometimes the only reason she bothered to get up in the morning. But he also frustrated her with his vague answers and _obvious_ connection to her blackouts. A part of her knew he was dangerous, but another part said, _not to her_ …

Shaking her head, she slipped out into the corridors. It was still daylight so she would not have to be discreet in her wanderings like she had so often had to be these days. She was almost always out after curfew, and navigating the magical castle at the night had become second nature. She could walk the school blind.

Upon walking past the Great Hall, she realised she had spent the entire night on that stone floor. Yes, it was daylight, but there had been a lot of night in-between it seemed, as students were gathering slowly at their tables for breakfast. There was no point in her returning to the Tower, not when it was a Sunday.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she smiled tiredly at Hermione who was sat across from her- a book before her bowl of cereal. Her bushy haired friend gave her a worried look,

"You should really see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione urged, "This can't go on. Look at yourself!"

Avril flinched. "No, Madam Pomfrey has enough on her plate what with this virus that's been going around."

October had arrived with a damp chill and a bout of colds across the students and teachers, keeping Madam Pomfrey busy in the hospital wing, and Professor Snape in the dungeons as he brewed the same concoctions that were forced down the ills' throats. Upon discovering this, Ron had loudly declared why the trusted the potions master with this when it was obvious he wanted them all to suffer. Avril had hit him for that one.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to…"

" _No_ , Hermione," Avril snapped. Seeing her friend's hurt expression, she slouched slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just…tired," she finished lamely.

"It's okay," Hermione assured. "I get it."

Avril wanted to scream that _no_ , she _didn't_ get it. But she didn't. She didn't say anything.

.

The common room was so loud, so full of people. It was too bright- the colours glared at her until she was huddled in the windowsill, behind a drape; she clung to what little darkness she could get. It all thrummed against her skull and she could feel herself snapping.

" _Come to me Avril."_

 _"No,"_ she thought back harshly, tightening the curl of her body. _"I don't have to run to you for everything."_ Because that was what she feared most from all of this. Her dependency upon the voice. Her dependency on Tom Riddle scared her.

 _"You're going to hurt someone."_

 _"I'm not."_

She wasn't sure about that. She longed to snap out and silence them all.

 _"You are. You're turning thirteen at midnight; you're already reacting to it."_

Bitterly she shot back, _"Yeah, what's about that? You haven't actually told me what's going to happen. You keep saying its important, making me think I should worry- but you won't_ tell me!"

 _"This is not the time to say it."_

Avril snorted _. "Sure."_

She moaned as a particularly loud rabble of whoops and cheers exploded in the common room. Her hands wrapped up around her head as her fingers gripped into her skull. She wanted it all to _stop_. For _them_ to stop. If she had only agreed and gone to Slytherin; she bet their common room wasn't as loud as this.

 _"Avril, you're hurting yourself by staying."_

She ignored him.

Tears burnt her eyes. How she wanted to go running. Tom was like an addiction. Once you started, you couldn't stop- no matter how much you wanted to.

 _"Avril."_

No.

 _"Avril, come to me."_

"No," she bit out, aloud.

 _"There is no point in resisting,"_ Tom said, _"I could make you come."_

Avril gritted her teeth, her body locking for a few moments before she let out with a whisper, _"I want to remember this time."_

There was a pause before, _"Very well."_

No-one noticed her slipping through the crowds- almost sprinting in her efforts to get out. The route was perhaps too well practised- but the darkened corridors calmed her. There was still twenty minutes until curfew so she didn't have to worry about discretion. So she ran.

She wasn't ashamed that part of her rush was the knowledge that she would remember this visit.

She would know what Tom looked like.

It was almost reflex how she stepped before the sinks of the haunted bathroom- barely catching herself in the mirror- before she wandlessly cast _diffindo_ , splitting open her thumb. Beads of blood welled up and silently she brushed it against the snake engraving that curled around the tap.

 _"This bit you won't remember,"_ Tom warned, but she barely heard him.

.

Stepping through the entrance of the chamber released a wall of memories that came washing over her; floods of her past visits. It took a few moments to adjust- to sort them into their orders, into the order of the past months. But she did every time she stepped across the threshold; and it got easier with each practise. And then she looked up to the Chamber of Secrets.

It was eerily dark and green; carved stone cobra heads rising out of the waters, ready to bit. They lined the walls up to the distance; a man's carving adorned the wall- only his head. The distance was better lit, making her hesitant to leave the cool silence she stood in. She felt grounded, connected and she was no longer in pain. She was in control, and a part of her knew that she was in control of more than just herself.

Footsteps echoed behind her, and she looked up to see the face of Tom Riddle looking down at her, a hint of a smile upon his lips.

He was clothed in Slytherin robes, or at least the old design, that seemed to only enhance his features and power. His face was aristocratic; perfectly carved porcelain. There were the hints of the beginnings of stubble, but it was barely noticeable. Only if you looked for it. His eyes were a blood red, but skirted with the dark chocolate hair and matched with the shaped eyebrows it only added to his allure. He was tall- about 6ft, maybe taller- and held a lithe but strong form. He had the shape of a duellist.

Vaguely she realised that she studied him every time she visited.

His hand reached up, his crooked fingers brushing her cheek. It was like a ghost's touch- the faintest hint of the sense exchanged between the alive.

"You know what you have to do for me to become corporeal," he murmured.

Her forehead creased slightly in concentration, as she released a little energy to him. Enough for him to become corporeal enough to hold things, even if it was only for a few hours.

"I get to remember this time?" Her voice was soft, almost insecure.

"Yes." He seemed reluctant.

A thumb brushed over her lips, as his eyes fell to them briefly; lingering with a thought. He shook his head, and stepped backwards. "Come, there is much we have to discuss before midnight."

And his obsession followed.

.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Avril shifted, her back was against the bedframe, and she looked to him from his spot in the chair beside her. "Can you tell me what it is? This inheritance…" Her eyes pleaded with his resolute stare, "This has to be the time to say now. It's my right to know!"

He paused, studying her face. "Very well."

There was a small silence before Avril asked the question, "What am I?"

"An Illusionist."

She faltered. "What?"

"An Illusionist," Tom repeated, "There have only ever been three recorded to exist at the same time, and all of them were descendants of those who claimed to have Death as an ancestor."

Avril stiffened as she felt _his_ presence. "It's true isn't it?"

Death nodded, "The last in your line was your great-great-aunt."

Tom frowned. "Who are you talking to?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter," she muttered. Her eyes dragged their gaze back to Tom. "Why didn't they tell me?"

Because as she thought about it, the more she realised just how true it was. When she was five she had tricked Alastor into believing wild rabbits were invading the house- and he could _see_ them. How she didn't need a wand to cast spells. How the shadows would hide her when she needed them to.

She knew a lot about Illusionists. They had been listed in one of the books she had gotten for her birthday when she was eleven. She knew their connection to the shadows was because their illusions weren't just based on magic, but on manipulating the light. Everything could be seen, shapes made, because of the way light reflected or refracted of was blocked or absorbed. They were hunted by the Ministry because of their power, and their Dark status; it was lifetime in Azkaban with the Dementors just for _being_ one. But if they could prove that you had used them, the shadows, the illusions, you were instantly sentenced with the Dementor's Kiss. Because of that, they had learnt to hide themselves- an Illusionist hadn't been caught since the time of the Founders.

"They didn't want to scare you I expect," Tom said. "Or they were in denial."

They sat in silence after that; silence until midnight.

And that was when the pain started.


	7. 31st October

**Chapter 7- October 31** **st**

The first thing she became aware of was the soothing connection to the shreds of darkness around her. The lapped at her magic, easing it back into conscience.

Her other senses soon followed; hear, taste, touch, sight…

Slowly she sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness of her limbs. The room around her was dimly lit by the illuminated green waters of the Black Lake and emerald lit candles- similar to the Slytherin common room. She was atop of a bed- unobstructed by covers- and whilst Death no longer graced her with his company, Tom had stayed with her- though he had long since faded to his unaided form.

He switched from the hard wooden chair to the bed, analysing her with a sense of concern. He brushed her cheekbone with his thumb, leaving a ghosted touch behind. "How do you feel?"

"Different," she admitted, her voice hoarse from the night's screaming. "And sore."

He nodded, "You will- just until your body adjusts to the extra connections and unblocked magic." He paused, "It is nearly seven. You'll want to hurry if you want to return to your common room before anyone realises you're missing."

"Thanks," she murmured. She looked up at him, suddenly wary. "I'll remember- you said I could remember this time."

"You will remember," Tom said. "But you will be unable to speak of your time here to others."

She furrowed her brow. "Why is it so important?"

He smirked slightly, "That is a question for another time. Now go- or you'll miss your well-wishers. It's not every day someone turns thirteen after all."

.

Slipping into the Gryffindor common room was easy enough, and no-one was awake yet. It was still too early for any of the Gryffindors to be dressed, let alone awake. With a quick glance around at the garish, yet warm and welcoming, colours of the common room, she slipped up the staircase to the girls' dormitories. She didn't have to walk far along the corridor to get to her dorm room, and none of her dorm mates noticed when she crept inside and over to her bed, where she began to change into fresh robes.

It was to see Avril sitting on a made bed, in crisp robes, reading a book on the witch trials- as recommended by Tom- that Hermione woke up. Her bushy hair ruffled by sleep, she rubbed her eyes, blinking furiously at the girl across from her.

"Where have you been?!" she hissed shrilly, "Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?"

Avril stiffened slightly, before relaxing and answering, "I needed some time to myself. Time that _wasn't_ spent unconscious."

Hermione immediately deflated, a worried look spreading across her face. "Are you sure you won't go to Madam Pomfrey? Maybe she can help, or at least talk to Professor McGonagall…"

"No," Avril said firmly, looking up from her book. A strangely detached yet resolute look to her colour-mixed eyes. She gave her friend a small smile, "It's my birthday, 'Mione. Can we not talk about it today? Please?"

Hermione faltered before giving a somewhat forced smile. "Of course. Just let me get dressed and I'll give you your present."

"Thanks Hermione," Avril said softly.

Hermione merely nodded.

Avril waited patiently for her friend to get dressed, at which point Lavender and Parvati began to stir themselves awake. The two other girls groaned a little, before reluctantly kicking away their covers and dragging their tired bodies from bed. Walking out of their dorm's attached bathroom, Hermione placed her washbag in the drawer of her bedside table, before rummaging in another draw and producing a small parcel and handing it over to Avril, with a smiling,

"Happy Birthday."

Thanking her, Avril untied the parcel. Her eyes widened as three vials of Sleeping Draught fell out, along with a book on _Medicinal Potions and their Uses._ She glanced back up to Hermione, who was giving her a sheepish smile.

"I know you haven't been sleeping very well," she said, "And whilst it took me ages to get Professor Snape to let me use the classrooms, I thought you'd prefer it to having to ask Madam Pomfrey."

Avril gave her a wavering smile as she gratefully said, "Thank you Hermione. Really."

"No problem. Now come on, I'm sure Harry and Ron want to give you their presents. Probably Fred and George too- you've been rather close with them this year."

Avril paused, giving her friend a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grinning slightly, Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."

As soon as Avril had placed her gifts safely away, the two friends slung on their satchels and walked down into the common room, where sure enough, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were waiting- two large parcels between them. They all grinned as they saw her a cried loudly,

"Happy Birthday Avril!"

"Thanks guys."

Avril received a joint present from Harry and Ron; a box full of a selection of wizarding variety sweets; and then from Fred and George she received pranking supplies, all of which were stamped with Zonko's logo. Thanking them all, she put her presents upstairs before joining them all on the walk down to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.

And so the day began. Just like any other day.

.

She was sat in Charms, listening to Professor Flitwick lecturing on the theory that she already knew cover to cover when the unexpected, but oddly unsurprising occurred. There was a soft knock on the heavy classroom door, and a curious silence settled over the class; the tiny Professor paused before asking the knocker to come in. The door opened a crack, and the looming potions master darkened his door, his obsidian eyes flickering over the class before landing on his co-worker.

"I wondered if I might borrow Miss Avril, Professor?" the way in which the potions master stated his request, was very much of a man who was not requesting, nor asking.

"Of course Professor," Flitwick squeaked, looking between the teacher and student. "For how long may I ask?"

"The remainder of the lesson."

The head of Ravenclaw House nodded, turning to Avril. "I'll pass on your marked essay and homework through Miss Granger, Miss Avril. You may go."

Avril gave the professor a nervous smile, as she packed her bag- almost dragging it out. She felt as though Professor Snape knew, and that he held the answers that Tom had given in part. Answers that had had no right to be kept from her. And strangely, she wondered if she wanted to know them.

The Gryffindor followed Professor Snape away from the Charms corridor and down into the dungeons, where she relished in the coolness and the lingering shadows. Her magic had always preferred the safety of the dark- and so had she- but now everything was settling, the smallest of shadows could set her nerves alight with icy power. They entered Professor Snape's office, and she sat down into the chair she was slowly beginning to think of hers considering she had perhaps spent more time in it than any other student- not counting Fred and George. Avril felt the ripple of privacy wards as they were thrown up, and she looked to Professor Snape curiously.

"I think we both know the reason you are here," the Head of Slytherin said slowly, no question in his voice.

She gave him, a scared smile, and her voice was quiet as she said, "My inheritance."

"Yes." He paused, "There are only three people alive who know- or even have their suspicions, and it is perhaps best to keep it that way, considering the Ministry's views…"

"Who are they?"

"Apart from myself? Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin."

She did not miss the slight tightness with which he said these names.

"Why do you know?" she asked.

Professor Snape sighed, and interlinked his fingers- elbows on the desk. "I am aware of your decision to not know the identity of your parents, so I shall not mention their names, however you will learn something of their connections in this moment. Are we clear?" She nodded. "I had a younger sister." Avril's eyes widened. "Persephone Snape. She married your mother's twin- your uncle."

"So you're like my uncle-in-law?" Avril asked.

"I suppose you could put it like that," Professor Snape hummed. "I was friends with both your mother and your uncle, and also Amelia," there was a soft twinge of sympathy to his voice as he came across her name, "who decided to keep myself in the loop with your life, as you were technically family."

Avril stayed silent for some time- a few moments passing in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable but wanting to be filled all the same.

"Does that mean I can call you Uncle Sev?"

The corner of his mouth twitched momentarily, "If you must, and only in private." He gave her a serious look, "However, we have some more pressing things to discuss, so if you would give me your full attention…"

.

The Halloween Feast wasn't a necessity as far as Avril was concerned, and whilst she would've perhaps found it interesting, neither was Sir Nicholas's death day party. She was tired, and her body ached from the previous night's events- her morning potions having worn off at some point in the afternoon. But also, Tom wanted to see her, even if it was only for a few moments. He had sounded almost forceful in demands for her to venture down into the chamber, and for once she wasn't going to argue with him.

She couldn't remember how she got there, or what she had to do to open the entrance, but she was soon in the tunnels laden with fish bones and other creatures'. The walls were slick with water and some slimy substances- and there was a faint smell of lake water hanging in the air. It had been worse when she had first visited- but she had long since added cleaning spells to make it more bearable.

Tom was waiting for her, as he always was, and he greeted her with ghostly touch of his thumb brushing against her cheekbone as he looked down to the second year.

"How was your birthday?" he asked, his voice still that chocolate Slytherin smooth, that so deceptively wrapped words, traps and pitfalls around you.

"You should know, you were whispering in my ear nearly the whole time," Avril said, almost pointedly as she fed him a bit of her new power reserves, even if the energy she gave him was only temporary.

He smirked, "Is there something wrong with me asking?"

She rolled her eyes. "Was there a reason you asked me down here?"

"I'm lonely." The response was almost mocking, but Avril wondered if there was a semblance of truth behind his words.

"Then get out more."

He gave her an almost irritated look, before smoothing it over. "You know I can't. It's hard enough for me to communicate with you."

Avril paused, sighing slightly as she looked out across the chamber. Her lips parted to ask the question that had been bugging her all day- since she could first remember,

"Why did you choose me?"

Tom stepped around in front of her, lifting her chin so that she was forced to stare him in the eye. "Because you're special."

"How?"

…She didn't get an answer.

.

Her eyes snapped open, as she suddenly shot to awareness in the familiar haunted bathroom. Her memories were still intact, apart from the black area between stepping through the main chamber's door, and the present. Taking a breath, she glanced up at Myrtle, who lay moping in the window as the running taps overflowed the sinks and out across the floor- even past the door where there was a low hum of many chattering at once.

"Hi Myrtle," she said.

"Hello," Myrtle said, her voice dripping with self-pity.

Avril gave the ghost a small smile, before making for the door. As much as she had grown fond of the ghost, she did not enjoy Myrtle in these moods, and was happier with the option of escaping before conversation could be made.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and into a corridor with half the school on either side of a small gap holding the teachers and three of her friends. She didn't even have to read the glistening blood message, or observe the frozen cat half-way down the wall to realise the severity of the situation. A sort of fear crashed down upon her, as she read the warning reflected in the flooded water:

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED…ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE_

"Miss Avril?" a voice coughed, and she snapped out of her staring to look to the wizened old wizard who ran the school; Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor?"

"What were you doing?" he inquired.

A soft panic flared under her otherwise faultless mask, as she blushed slightly. "Er, peeing sir."

Professor Dumbledore gave her an amused look over his half-moon glasses, "You are aware that bathroom is out of order, I trust."

"I was desperate."

Dumbledore smiled, bemused. A twinkle in his eye told her she was in no trouble- he just had to check given the circumstances. Avril glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione who looked like they really did not want to be there and they were looking at her worriedly.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said. "Argus, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger if you would come with me; Miss Avril, you are free to go, but I suggest you get some sleep, you truly do look very tired."

As the school dispersed, Avril walked away unable to help the unsettling feeling that told her she was now trapped in a potentially very dangerous secret. One she had agreed to keep…

"Oh Merlin," she murmured, "Just who have I decided to trust?"

* * *

 **A/N- First of all, I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I genuinely feel slightly disappointed in myself that it took me so long for such a short chapter. My only defence is, is that in the original I messed the timeline up really bad around this point and so working from it, whilst trying to add in all the changes, as well as finding the inspiration for it just left me procrastinating. There's also the small point of returning to school and already had a shit ton of homework. I have genuinely spent the entirety of my Sunday completing it.**

 **Review Responses (because it's about time I answered those):**

 **Dare Queen, Kijo Kuroi, Guest: Apologies I haven't yet responded and that I'm now answering them as a group. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, and I hope that this chapter continues to entertain you.**

 **.Random: Um, here's what happens? Sorry for making you wait so long...**

 **-HazelVex**


	8. Three Brothers

**Chapter 8- Three Brothers**

The first to pull Avril aside, were three she considered to be elder brothers.

Fred. George. And Cedric.

It seemed almost as if they had telepathically chosen to team up, as they had cornered her within seconds of the dispersal order from Dumbledore, and dragged her into a nearby empty classroom- Cedric putting up privacy wards as Fred and George guided her to a dusty wooden chair.

Nerves bubbled up inside of her- Cedric knew nothing of her 'blackouts' and whilst the twins knew the rough idea (there had been a few nights where she had fallen asleep on the common room sofa, and the twins had carried her up to their dormitory, which they shared with Lee Jordan) of what had been happening, and how bad it had gotten at time, she had been very tight lipped about the whole situation. It was only when they noticed that she revealed she had had a 'blackout', and that was only 60% of the time. Now with her memories intact, she was unnerved by just how much time she had spent in the Chamber.

The three fourth years pulled up their own rickety chairs, and sat down across from her. The worry and slight determination was evident in their faces.

 _"Remember_ ," Tom's voice whispered into her ear, " _You cannot tell them anything."_

"You didn't need to…" began George,

"…pee Avril."

She shifted slightly, swallowing hard- refusing to meet any of their gazes. She couldn't get herself out of this one- not without admitting she'd been keeping 'blackouts' from them.

Cedric sighed. "What's going on with you Avril? And don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't been sleeping, or eating for that matter."

Avril winced, nibbling on the bottom of her lip. "It doesn't matter."

"He deserves to know," Fred said, his eyes narrowed at her slightly. " _All_ of it. Not just the parts…"

"…you've told us. We know you've…"

"…been keeping parts to yourself."

Cedric paused. "Blackouts?"

"You tell him," Avril said, her voice nearly a whisper.

The twins studied her for a moment before nodding and turning to Cedric. Telling him everything; from that detention with Snape, to her disappearances, her 'blackouts', her nights spent in their dorm because sometimes exhaustion overtook her before she could reach her own. How she always woke up in the same place; Myrtle's bathroom. And throughout the whole story, Avril could see slips of her freedom falling away.

Looking back on her childhood, Cedric had raised her. Amelia would try, but more often than not her traditions and parenting methods were shot down by Amos. Which led to arguments. Screaming, fighting, tears…and Cedric taking her out of the house and down into the town, or over to the forest or the lake. Whilst he was at Hogwarts, and she at home, he had arranged for the Malfoys to have her via letter so that she wouldn't have to be stuck in the middle of the fighting.

Not to get her memories wrong- there were times where they were a family. Where a ceasefire was called, and they could all just forget about it, and pretend- just for a day- that they were normal, and that the love they held for each other was simple and untainted by opposite views.

Either way, Cedric had always been the one to look out for her. And he did so with a firm protectiveness that led little room for leeway when she strayed too far, and was either a) endangering her health/safety or b) withdrawing into her own head. B, was something she did at times, when she had perhaps overheard too much of an argument or something similar. A, she did more often- hating the refinement of being ill meant, or the possible knowledge that she would be taken to St Mungo's or a Healer would be called. They had a small system of understanding between them at these points, and so when Cedric asked the question, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Number?"

"Seven," she said dejectedly.

The twins exchanged a glance before turning to Cedric and Avril quizzically.

"Number?" Fred said, followed by George asking,

"Seven?"

Cedric sighed, ruffling his honey-strawberry blonde hair slightly, as he leant back in his chair. "When Avril was younger she didn't like to tell us when she was ill or upset," he shot her a pointed look, "she still doesn't. So we came to an agreement. I would ask her to give me a number out of ten, and if the number was above five, she should've said something sooner, and now had to tell me what the problem was."

George frowned slightly, "Why just you?"

A flicker of bitterness flashed over the two's faces for a brief moment, before Cedric answered,

"They were often too busy arguing to spend any time raising us."

The twins winced. "Ah."

Cedric turned his eyes on Avril. "I think you know what's going to happen from here."

She drew her knees to her chest, and she nodded. "Yeah. Complete lockdown."

The twins snorted.

.

The following few days, Avril was kept under watchful eye, so her efforts to keep her worry from showing were pushed to their limit as the whole school was in uproar about the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. In this time as well, Cedric dragged her to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey gave her the once over. The motherly matron wasn't at all pleased with the second-year as she gave her verdict- Avril was dangerously close to becoming underweight and was showing the early signs of anaemia. Cedric wasn't pleased either, and instructed the twins to force feed her if necessary. Fred and George were all too happy to comply.

Tom wasn't happy with her either, as she couldn't visit him until they had loosened up slightly. She was almost glad for this, as she was beginning to feel the itch to visit the Chamber, and in turn Tom, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

It was in History of Magic that Hermione finally got the answer she had been searching restlessly for- what was the Chamber of Secrets? Avril was sat next to Harry in this lesson, and the two were lazily playing a game of Hangman as the ghost teacher, Professor Binns, lulled them all to their usual stupor. The two Gryffindors barely noticed when their mutual best friend waved stuck her arm in the air.

"Miss Grant?"

"Granger, Professor," Hermione corrected, "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone looked up at this- the Gryffindors- and the Hufflepuffs they shared the class with- being roused out of their sleepy state at the mention of the school's current key gossip point.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts,_ Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a sub-committee…"

He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air once again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Avril was sure that no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," Professor Binns said slowly. "Yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend that you speak of is such a sensational, even ludicrous tale…"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binn's every word; something, Avril thought she would never see. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Beside her, Harry bit down a laugh at the look of surprise on his face that for perhaps the first time in Binn's time of teaching, the whole class was paying rapt attention.

"Oh very well," he said. "Let me see…the Chamber of Secrets…

"You all know of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- the precise date is uncertain- by the four greatest witched and wizards of the age. The four school houses were named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by most common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.

"For a few years the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and brought to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binn's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binn's looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber many times by the most talented of witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale to tell the gullible."

"But surely," Seamus Finnigan piped up. "If only the heir of Slytherin can open the chamber, then it can't be found by anyone else either. So it _could_ exist but nobody's come along and found it because they're not the heir."

Professor Binn's bristled. "Mr Finnish," he said. "The chamber _does not_ exist."

"How do you explain the writing on the walls then?" Dean asked.

"Nothing more than a petty student trying to fill the shoes of a fictional person," Professor Binns said simply.

"Where's your proof?" Susan Bones asked, and a few of her fellow Hufflepuffs looked at her in surprise at the sudden display of Slytherin slyness.

Professor Binns looked as though he wanted to bang his fist on his desk, but, being a ghost, he could not. "I have none," he said coldly.

"Aha!" Avril said, leaping up and pointing at him. "So there is no proof to say it is not or is in existence! Therefore, and correct me if I'm wrong, there is no _evidence_ to say that the heir of Slytherin could not have returned to Hogwarts and could not have opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Avril smiled to herself when nobody corrected her- even Professor Binns.

"Miss April, sit down, before I give you a detention," Professor Binns ordered. Avril sat down shrugging.

"Sir," Hermione said, nervously questioning further. "What exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry reedy voice.

Everyone exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you the thing does not exist," Professor Binns snapped. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But-" Ron tried to break.

Professor Binns had had enough. "That will do," he said sharply. "Now if you please, we will return to history- good solid, veritable fact."

And within five minutes the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

.

The four second years were sitting around a table in the common room, three of whom had their Charms homework spread out in front of them while the fourth had already completed it; the fourth being Avril, who was instead observing the rest of the common room, two of which's occupants kept sending glances her way as if to make sure she was still there. Ron suddenly slammed his book shut and both Harry and Avril looked up, wide-eyed, as Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be though?" Hermione said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd _want_ all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know that thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

He looked at Avril. Avril looked back, trying very hard not to slap him around the head.

"If you're talking about Draco…" she said, her voice cool.

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him- well you didn't but we did- 'You'll be next Mudbloods!' Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him!"

"Don't be stupid," Avril said tightly.

"Look at his family…" said Harry tentatively.

"Not you too!" Avril hissed.

"The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"By that logic I could be too!" Avril cried standing up. A pang of hurt hit her, as she saw in their faces that they'd already considered the possibility. "I'm his family too remember," she added, albeit a little weaker.

"You don't know that for certain anymore," Hermione said, trying to be gentle. "And you won't until you let them tell you who your parents are."

"Go ahead!" Avril shouted, tears burning the back of her eyes, losing it entirely. "Think its Draco! Try and prove it if you must! But don't come whining to me when you're proved wrong!"

Avril grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, blinking back tears furiously. She went over to the opposite corner and threw herself in the empty chair beside Fred and George, who gave her an almost pitying look; the whole common room had heard the argument. In that moment she didn't care though. She had been so close to forgetting about it and then… Her nails dug into her palms. _No-one_ got to mention that to her. _No-one._

She should've known it wasn't all over. She should've known the matter of her guardianship was going to be brought up eventually. She should never have gotten her hopes up. So when the letter came the following day, she couldn't help her reaction.

* * *

 **A/N- Look! Look! I updated! And I even included Cedric!**

 **And to .Random who was my single reviewer ( :( ), okay. Amos and Amelia weren't Avril's real parents. Avril now lives with Remus. Avril doesn't want to know who her real parents are. Tom Riddle joins her in her head. She blackouts a lot and in this time is visiting Tom in the Chamber. Come the eve of Halloween, she comes into her inheritance. And Tom let's her remember but places a charm on her so that she can't tell anyone else. Like a Fidelius Charm. Halloween is her birthday. Instead of going to the feast, she visits Tom. Upon leaving the Chamber that even she walks in on the scene with Harry and that with the message on the wall. And then there's this chapter.**

 **-HazelVex**


	9. Safe Inside

**Chapter 9- Safe Inside**

 _Eight-year-old Avril Elladora Diggory was not at all enjoying herself._

 _It was the last day of summer before her big brother would be sent off to Hogwarts without her and instead of spending the last day as a family, Avril's parents made them all attend a Ministry funded ball instead. Avril hated Ministry funded anything as they always seemed to consist of people talking down to her, gossiping old witches, butt-kissing Pureblood bigots, and boring Ministry work related conversations such as what measurement should be used in deciding a cauldron's thickness. Usually the balls were at least made manageable by her big brother Cedric keeping her company, but he had absentmindedly left her in favour of his own friends._

 _So now Avril, sitting quietly in her lovely blue dress with three-fourth sleeves and slightly puffy skirt topped with a white ribbon on her chest, had had enough._

 _Just as Madame Crabbe and Madame Longbottom were about to go at each other's throats over who had the better grandson, Avril let out a high-pitched shriek in frustration that had the whole ballroom turning heads before she stormed out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. The night had a pleasant breeze that passed through her hair she was wearing down freely. She knew her action that had caused such a scene promised repercussions but she did not care. With one final groan in annoyance, Avril leaned against the balcony and rested her face in her folded arms._

 _"Rough night?"_

 _Avril's head shot up and snapped to her left so fast she was almost certain she had gotten whiplash. She had thought she would be alone on the balcony but apparently, she had been mistaken._

 _A man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail sat in the far corner table, making it easy for him not to be noticed. He wore a more Muggle style dressing attire with a golden vest, a soft-to-the-touch looking white shirt, and black dress pants along with dragon-hide boots. His eyes were a distant grey and when Avril looked back at him he was wearing a very sarcastic smirk._

 _Avril looked down at the man's hand and found a half empty bottle of Firewhisky occupying it._

 _"I could ask you the same thing," Avril replied when she looked back at the man's face. "Did they kick you out of the party?"_

 _"Ouch," said the man still smirking. "Hurt me not, thou wicked child. I wasn't the one screeching like a banshee."_

 _Avril bit back a giggle at the man's tone of mock hurt and sarcasm. She found him amusing and much less dull than the ball inside._

 _"Why are you speaking so weird?" she asked while taking an uninvited seat next to the man._

 _"I'm not," said the man dryly before taking a sip of his bottle._

 _"Yes, you are," persisted Avril. "No one says thou anymore."_

 _"There's nothing weird about saying -"_

 _"Yes, there is," cut off Avril and the man scowled._

 _"Shakespearean is not weird," he muttered defensively before putting his lips to the bottle again for a sip._

 _Avril cocked her head to the side._

 _"What's Shakespearean?" she asked and the man proceeded to spit out his drink along with a stream of hot smoke. He coughed viciously while trying to clear his throat._

 _"Do they literally teach you nothing?" he asked, sounding a bit more insulted than surprised. "William Shakespeare, the William Shakespeare, you don't know him?"_

 _"Is he a wizard or something?" Avril asked curiously._

 _"Or something," the man said sarcastically, a cool humourless chuckle escaping him. "He's the first Muggle to be immune to the Obliverating Charm and one of the few Muggles outside of government leaders and Half-bloods and Muggleborns' relatives to know about the Wizard World..." Then, if as an afterthought, he added, "He also wrote plays."_

 _"And his own language?" Avril asked, intrigued._

 _"Apparently," the man muttered dryly to himself before looking at Avril. "Shouldn't you be inside?"_

 _"Shouldn't you?" Avril countered._

 _"Fair enough, but must you bother a complete stranger?"_

 _"We could be friends," Avril offered._

 _"Alas," sighed the man dramatically, "I do desire we may be better strangers instead."_

 _Avril grinned._

 _"You spoke in that Shakespeare thing again, didn't you?" she asked. The man refused to answer. "Will you teach me?"_

 _"No," said the man bluntly. "I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to shove off. Now get."_

 _Avril gave the man a sharp look one would expect from a child not getting her way before suddenly smiling madly. It unnerved the man but not as much as when Avril started giggling._

 _"Nope," Avril said cheerfully as her giggles began to subside. "Because I'm Avril and your -"_

 _She motions for the man to give his name but he makes no attempt to do so. It isn't until five minutes later in which Avril spent to whole time poking the man mercilessly in the arm did he answer._

 _"Carter," he grumbled making Avril smile wider. She continued exactly where she had left off minutes ago._

 _"- Carter and you're going to teach me Shakespearean so we can be friends."_

 _Carter looked at Avril through narrowed grey eyes for a long time before abruptly shrugging his shoulders with a loud - and over exaggerated if you asked Avril - sigh._

 _"To hell with it," he said in mock defeat. "Fine, I'll teach you."_

 _Avril let out a triumphant cry which included its own victorious fist pump while Carter merely finished his bottle of Firewhisky in one long gulp._

 _"But we're not friends," Carter threw in when Avril began looking too excited for his liking. "You're like, six."_

 _"Eight!" Avril shot back, defensively._

 _"Whatever," Carter said, waving his hand, impatiently._

 _"Are you going to teach me Shakespeare or not?" Avril pouted, still irritated at being under-aged._

 _For a brief moment Carter simply stared at her with an impassive look before his grey eyes softened against his will. Running his finger over the mouth of the bottle absentmindedly, he said, "Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"_

 _._

 _Carter officially felt peeved. The girl had made so much fuss for him to teach her and she goes ahead and falls asleep half-way through the explanation of the Tempest- and he was getting to some really good insults as well. As he watched her though, his expression softened slightly. She really was a damn cute kid and one, he was sure, had everyone wrapped round her little finger. He became so lost in his speculations that he barely realised when a boy of about eleven walked over._

 _The boy sighed. "There you are Avril," he said more to himself._

 _Carter wondered how the hell he could have lost her considering how she made her exit to the balcony._

 _"She's asleep," he said. "If you're wondering."_

 _The boy jumped and looked at him with the same frightening speed Avril had. "And you are?" he asked, recalling his composure._

 _"Carter Swine. You?"_

 _"Cedric Diggory," the boy said, walking over. "And I've come to reclaim my sister, so if you don't mind…"_

 _Cedric went to pick her up, and half-asleep, she wrapped her legs around his middle and arms around his neck, whilst he just supported her underneath._

 _"You abandoned me Ced," she said, her voice muffled by his robes. "It's okay though, I met a moody man who taught me Shakespeare."_

 _"Uhuh," Cedric said, making to leave. "Night," he said to the man, who just gave a short wave as answer._

 _"Bye, bye," Avril yawned, glancing his way._

 _As the two left, Carter gave a faint smile at the eight-year-old's farewell. "Yes," he thought, "She definitely has everyone wrapped round her little finger." He scoffed, "God Carter, you're getting soft."_

 _Amos Diggory, however, was getting anything but soft. As he waited, impatiently one might add, his temper grew thinner and thinner to the point where he had rehearsed his lecture for his daughter three times over, despite his wife's constant soothing. When his son finally did arrive, with the girl in question hanging off his neck, he was ready._

 _Seeing the look on his father's face, Cedric interrupted his opening mouth. "Dad, she's tired and not going to take in a thing you say. Lecture her tomorrow if you must, just not now." And as an afterthought added, "Please?"_

 _Amos growled quietly but relented. "Fine," he muttered. "Time to go anyway."_

 _Cedric nodded and stepped into a nearby fireplace with a handful of floo powder. He, along with Avril, was gone in a roar of green flames. Their parents followed and at long last, the night was over. For some at least. Back on the balcony, Carter Swine was opening a bottle of Firewhisky, his thoughts bitter and dark. For him, the night was going to a long one. One he'd spend drunk. Avril had no idea just how much she'd distracted him._

.

Carter Swine paused, his hand on the fridge handle, briefly reminiscing over the photo of himself, and his two oldest friends, that was stuck there. His whole posture softened slightly in the memories, and then he stiffened, painfully reminded of what had happened since; one dead, and the other gone. Wrenching the fridge door open, he grabbed a bottle of beer from inside and slammed it shut- stalking out of the kitchen as he popped the cap off the bottle, and downed a mouthful in one fluid motion.

Flopping down onto the sofa, he gave an irritable sigh and stared blankly up at the crease where the wall met the ceiling- taking yet another gulp of the alcoholic drink. He briefly debated turning on the TV across from him, but then he remembered there was never anything good on this early on a weekday, and so cast the idea away. He'd just drink in silence then.

But even that, it seemed, was not meant to be, as the fireplace erupted in green flames and a man in worn robes stepped into the flat. The amber eyes grew more tired at the sight of the beer in Carter's hand; Remus Lupin never had approved, but he had given up arguing over it.

"And what can I do for you?" Carter asked, his words dripping with a half-hearted, slightly bitter sarcasm.

The werewolf merely sighed, and threw a letter at him. "Avril would've gotten a similar one this morning."

Carter raised an eyebrow and set aside the bottle, in favour of reading the letter.

 _Dear Mr R.J Lupin,_

 _It has come to the Ministry's attention that you, at present, have an Heiress of a Most Ancient and Noble House, in your charge. You of course, must know that you are an unfit guardian to any child due to your status and species._

 _As you have no blood relation to Miss A.E Black, the Ministry feels that it has no choice but to revoke your guardianship status, effective immediately. Miss A.E Black is now a ward of the Ministry until the 3_ _rd_ _December, at which a meeting shall be held to arrange a more fitting guardian. It is then you will be presented the right for an appeal, though you are advised against it. Until then you are forbidden from meeting with Miss A.E Black, or keeping contact of any means._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Isabelle Founder_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Genealogy and Child Welfare_

Carter was silent for a few moments.

"They would have addressed Avril as Miss Black," Remus said. "She's going to have questions."

Carter scowled. "And so, you are here to tell me that I have to be the one to answer them."

"You know what happened, and she trusts you."

Carter sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll visit the brat."

The tension in Remus's body visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Carter." He stepped back towards the fire, and sent a small smirk over his shoulder. "I knew you cared."

Before Carter could say anything back, the wizard was gone in a flash of green fire. Muttering profanities under his breath, he leaned back and took another mouthful of beer.

"Great," he mumbled. "Just fan-fucking-tastic."

.

Hogwarts was just as he remembered it, though with a few changes in staff. He scoffed when he saw the ridiculous peacock sitting up at the teachers' table, checking his golden locks in the back of a spoon.

Avril was easy to find. The small crowd of fretting students gathered around her was the biggest giveaway. He recognised some as Weasleys, and one as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he made note of the concerned stares being shot over by patches of the Slytherin table. What he also made note of, was how hard he had to push people to get to the centre of the crowd where the petite, raven-haired girl was staring at a rather official looking letter, her hands shaking.

"Fucking Ministry," he muttered, gaining himself a shocked look from a bushy-haired girl.

He reached in and grabbed Avril's arm, pulling her out of her seat and out of the crowd- much to the indignant shouts of her friends. He rolled his eyes, and just led the second year out of the Great Hall- summoning the letter as he went.

"What are you doing here?"

He glanced down. "It speaks," he drawled.

"Tardy-gaited varlot," Avril shot at him, with a scowl.

"And it hath a that from which we speak on t too," Carter responded, raising an eyebrow, "Hath no-one ever toldeth thee to respect thy elders?"

"Nope."

Carter snorted. "Of course, not."

"Why are you here though?" Avril asked again, "Seriously?"

Sighing, he pulled her into an empty classroom- pulling out his wand and casting privacy charms the second he shut the door. There was a brief few moments of silence, where Avril waited- arms crossed- for him to explain his presence to her.

He held up the letter he had summoned from the Gryffindor table. "I'm here about this."

There was a brief fracture in the girl's resolve for a moment as her eyes flickered towards it, before she quickly reigned in on it. "How did you know about it?"

"Remus appeared at my flat, and managed to make me agree to come here and check on you," Carter said, surprising Avril with the lack of sarcastic remark or begrudging answer.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow.

They stood there in silence, neither backing down for a minute or so, until Avril finally slumped in defeat at the challenge.

"What do you want me to say?" she muttered.

* * *

 **A/N- I AM SO SORRY! I know, I've been a terrible author and I haven't updated this story in so long, but hear me out okay? I have some pretty valid reasons.**

 **Some of you might remember that this is not the original, and that I had in fact got much further with the series before realising how awful it was and tore it down to rework. Well, re-writing it is super hard, as bits of the timeline are messed up and I have plot holes I need to cover, which all in all led to a writer's block on the story.**

 **I actually wrote this a while ago, but I felt it was too short, and I wanted to make it longer. But I've realised I just can't. I need to move onto the story, plus I think this is a pretty decent way to officially introduce Keith the Evil Dark Lord's character, Carter Swine. (He will not be the first, but I highly recommend you go and read her stories- which she had randomly decided to re-write, grrrr- for he is my favourite character in her series. Plus, due to reasons, she took on Avril and well, I kinda prefer Avril in her series soooo). Also, the flashback was co-written with her so give her most of the credit! So, yep, basically short chapter but hopefully half-decent.**

 **I'm homeschooled now, (yep! I left the nasty world that is school), so hopefully I'll be able to work on this story a lot more and give it more regular updates. Don't be afraid to message me and tell me to hurry up.**

 **Also, thank you to all the people who followed since that last update. I commend your faith in me to continue. And so so grateful.**

 **So without further ado...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **PrincessMagic: Yes! Go Cedric! He's a great older brother.**

 **Lehy XI: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it. Sorry for the delay with update, but I promise there will be another chapter soon.**

 **.Random: Heh. Hello my most faithful reviewer. I apologise for the delay, and I really hope your still reading. Just let me know if you need another summary again. I'm happy to do one for you.**

 **-HazelVex**


	10. Preparation for Battle

**Chapter 10- Preparation for Battle**

The night before the meeting at the Ministry, Avril visited the Chamber.

She had done so a few times since the letter came, and of course he was always with her in her head, but this was the first time she had chosen to go because she needed him. She had needed him the night of her birthday, of course, but that was under pressuring circumstances, where he was demanding it. But this time she needed him, and she didn't need to be told to go to him.

She could walk the route blindfolded by now, should she choose to. The familiar corridors and paintings that marked the path in her memory; the same turns and corners. The same secret passages to use as shortcuts, to minimise the chances of getting caught. And then she would be in the girls' lavatories; Myrtle may be there, but not always; and then she would do something that she could never remember, before coming back to it in the tunnels leading to the Chamber.

Where Tom would be waiting for her.

It had occurred to her a few times that Tom did not exist in the Chamber, when she was not there. She was aware how he fed off her ebbing magic to become corporeal, but as she had it in plenty, and she always was back to full strength the following morning, she did not mind. _It was funny_ , Avril thought, _how much he relies on me, for me to be fully able to rely on him._

Tom would never admit how heavily he depended on her magic, and her compliance in allowing him access to it. She knew that, as did he, and whilst they had never properly acknowledged the power Avril did hold over him in those moments, it was there- lingering in the back of their minds.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" his smooth voice broke through her wandering thoughts.

She looked to him, and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"The Ministry meeting?" he guessed, knowingly.

"Yeah," she finished lamely.

A cool, ghost touch brushed over her shoulder- leading her over to the hidden rooms within the Chamber; where the conversation would be much more comfortably held.

"So that is why you have visited me," Tom mused aloud, "I had wondered what would bring you to my door."

"You always know."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed."

They sat on the preserved, leather sofa- now in a small sitting room lined with books and ancient trinkets that she had yet to fully explore beyond the odd suggestion from Tom. There was a pause of silence, before the conversation picked back up again.

Angling himself to face her, Tom gestured with his hands. "Ask away."

.

Lucius Malfoy was not, by any means, a foolish or incompetent man. So, when he received a missive from the Ministry explaining to the him the latest developments in the matter of his niece's guardianship, he did not immediately act upon it- but mused side along with his wife, Narcissa- the reason he was so closely related to one Avril Black- and gathered as much information about the situation as possible. It was only then, did he agree to be put forth as Avril's guardian.

He would be up against some stiff competition- including the girl's grandfather, Bartemius Crouch Sr, and her Head of House, Alphard Black. Though he did not consider Lord Black much opposition, considering his age and ill health- the rumours were that he would be dead before the summer of the following year. But he was also fully aware of just how unpredictable Alphard Black could be. Lord Black had a talent for seeing things others couldn't, and being manipulative and slippery enough to get them, before anyone else knew the prizes were up for grabs. Lucius grimaced at the thought of Avril being a prize, before mentally scolding himself for allowing his ties to the girl to get in the way of his analysis. In many ways, the young heiress was a prize to be won; her political status, the influence, the potential gaining of her loyalty… Lucius sighed. But she was also his family, and he'd be damned if he didn't put that first.

Lord Crouch, again, was unlikely to put up much of a fight, considering how the man's relationship with his children went; cast out for Death Eater activity, though never officially disowned. No-one had been surprised to hear he would not officially disown his children. Even at the time, it was evident Lord Crouch was not going to be producing anymore heirs, and he was therefore reliant on his twin children to do so for him. Only one, Sinead, succeeded. By having guardianship of Avril, Crouch could mould the girl to become his perfect little heir with ease. But that wasn't so much Crouch's way, if past actions were anything to go by.

As far as Lucius could tell, the only true opposition on the position as Avril's guardian, would be found in one Thaddeus Nott. The man held the same blood relationship with Avril, as his wife, Narcissa, did- though he lacked the advantage of a close relationship with the girl throughout her life. However, Death Eater charges had never been brought up against the man, or any member of his family, and he was held in high esteem as neutral area in the Wizengamot. Whilst privately Lucius knew better, and that Thaddeus had a very intimate role with the Dark Side, to the rest of the world he was somewhat of a model wizard. A Ravenclaw, despite his old silver, black and green school robes. Although, much could be said for why Thaddeus initially agreed to be among the fray of potential guardians.

Ultimately, the true decision lay with Avril, herself. The girl's choice would sway the board more than any argument the electives could. Not that she would be outright asked, but to whom she inclined towards would be considered; a deal breaker.

Lucius sighed, checking his reflection in the mirror once again; flawless, expensive, intimidating. He smirked. Just how he liked it.

"Ready to go, Lucius?"

He turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway of his dressing room- a waiting expression on her aristocratic features. He inclined his head, smoothing out his expression.

"Ready to go when you are."

.

Lord Crouch glared harshly at the bedroom door, as it shut with a loud _SNAP_ behind him. Why he had bothered to tell him was beyond him. It gave him motive. Reason to push against the so illegally, carefully placed curse. Enough to become interested in something other than becoming free.

What had happened to his granddaughter during the war had been a mystery to him, and he had to admit to himself that he wasn't entirely pleased with the truth emerging now. If his wife had been with him, it would have been easier to deal with. But now? He was a lone old man, with a massive, incriminating secret. Hardly the makes of being a guardian to a teenage girl. But he accepted anyway. He needed an heir. Preferably one that wasn't meant to be dead or in prison.

Regardless of if he gained guardianship, he would be making the girl his heir. He had heard of her friendship with the Potter boy, and she had been raised in a Light enough household. He was prepared to overlook the sins of her parents, and her closeness with the Malfoys of all people. At least she had powerful allies.

"Winky." The loud crack that followed told him that his house elf was listening, and ready to obey. "Light the entrance hall's fireplace. I have somewhere to be."

"Yes, Master Crouch, sir," the high-pitched voice squeaked, before disappearing with a crack.

"And you," he said coldly to the door, knowing full well _he_ would be listening, "Behave."

.

Alphard Black hummed to himself, his fingers creating a rhythmic tapping on the ebony desk. The man's hereditary grey eyes were sharp with thought, and a dangerous furrow was knitted into his brow. The scenery's sense was only broken by the sharp rap at his study's door, and his brother entered.

Cygnus Black was doing much worse than his older sibling, and Alphard suspected that, even with his own poor health, he would outlive his brother with ease. But his frailness did not show in his outward appearance, and Cygnus continued to look the intimidating politician. A curved smile was thrown his way, and Alphard knew precisely what his brother was doing in their ancestral manor.

"Are you going to fight for her?" Cygnus asked.

Alphard paused. "Yes."

"So, you think she has the gift?" Cygnus pressed, sitting himself down in the chair across from his brother uninvited- throwing all polite manners to the wind.

"Death's blood flows through both of her bloodlines' veins," Alphard said, matter-of-fact. "And you know the rumours about her great-great-aunt."

"We both know those weren't rumours."

"We must continue to say they are for the sake of our family."

Cygnus hummed. "When did you become so serious older brother? You were always the mischievous one when we were younger."

"When we were left with no heirs, because Tom lost his sanity," Alphard snapped harshly.

Cygnus's eyes narrowed. "He hasn't been Tom for a while Alphard. He's the Dark Lord."

"No," Alphard disagreed softly. "Tom was dark, brilliant, powerful, yes… But he was never the Dark Lord the world knows now. That, that is a monster."

"Careful what you say."

Alphard hummed, pushing himself out of his chair. "I will be dead before any rumours of Dark Lord's rising become true. As you will be, brother." There was a pause. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting at the Ministry to attend."

Cygnus snorted. "More like a war. My son-in-law is not going to give up this fight easily."

Alphard smirked. "Then into battle I go."


End file.
